Shunka Hiiragi
|rname = Hīragi Shunka |debut = Chapter 14; Episode 3 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |birthday = April 29th (Taurus)World's End Harem Manga Extra Edition 2 |age = 18 |height = 157 cm |status = Alive |occupation = Student''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 14 Part 2 }} Shunka Hiiragi is a student of Keimon West Private High School. Appearance Shunka is a young woman of average height with red irises and reddish-brown hair in a chignon hairstyle and bangs with two strands of hair on the side. She wears her school uniform which is a short-sleeved white blouse, a red bowtie, a match red, short suspender skirt with white stripes, black and white striped knee-highs, and black shoes.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 16 Part 1 In gymnastics class, Shunka wears a white and red v-neck shirt and red underwear.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 15 In swim class, Shunka wears the school blue one-piece swimsuit.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 17 Body Measurements Shunka has a bust measurement of 78 cm, a waist measurement of 54 cm, and hip measurement of 78 cm. She is a B-cup. Gallery Shunka in Gym Uniform.png|Shunka is her gym uniform. Personality Shunka is concerned about her breast size. She's well-versed in anime and Japanese voice actors, and when she's involved in a conversation about something she likes, she becomes engrossed in it and no longer pays attention to her surroundings. Relationships Shota Doi Akira Toudou Shunka and Akira Toudou seem to be close as the two were friendly after the swimming competition to sleep in Shota's room for a week. History Past According to Karen Kamiya, a lot happened to Shunka in junior high. School Arc In class, Shunka was sitting in front of Shota Doi. Later that day in gym class outside, Shunka did the long jump. The next day in class, Shunka overheard Shota talking about the Q's with Natsu Ichijho. Shunka introduced herself to Shota before telling Shota she liked Yuma Ema of the Q's, saying she was the best singer of the founding members. When Shota said he liked Chinami Kirihara, Shunka got excited and said she was the best of the founding members and liked the theme song for an anime. As the two continued talking about the Q's, Natsu then pinched Shota before leaving the classroom. A week later in swim class, Shunka raced Akira Toudou and lost by 0.31 seconds with a time of 26.03 seconds. The next day in the cafeteria, Shunka was talking to her friend when Shota called for her. He asked her how Natsu changes her clothes when taking a bath. Shunka joked with Shota for wanting to take a bath with her but told him she had her roommate help her as she walked away with her friend.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 18 The next day, Shunka was in class when Karen Kamiya and Shota arrived, and Karen revealed the purpose of the school was to have Shota mate with girls interested in him. Karen then ordered the girls to stand and take off their uniforms so Shota could mate with them.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 19 Trivia *Shunka's name (春歌) means lewd song, presumably in reference to the genre of anime she watches, and Hiiragi means (柊) means holly olive, the flower. *Shunka has a blood type of A. *Shunka's hobby and skill is appreciating anime. *Shunka likes the Q's (Anison Idol Group). *Shunka dislikes cockroaches. References Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Shota Mating Candidates